A Million Little Pieces
by Flutie2891
Summary: A collection of Naruto drabbles. Ch. 10: The after-effects of Neji’s first attempt at the Kaiten. Slight NejiTen, if you squint.
1. Dental Hygiene For Dummies

**Title:** Dental Hygiene For Dummies  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 375-ish  
**Summary:** Little Naruto is learning how to brush his teeth. It's as messy as it sounds. AU with Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and a cameo from Jiraiya.  
**Warnings:** Inordinate amount of cuteness.  
**Author's Notes:** For the record, I actually have no idea at what age kids learn how to brush their teeth, so I apologize if toddler Naruto is too young to be doing that already. Written for (and won!) naruto100's challenge "Parental Supervision."

Kushina examined her well-lacquered nails as she dug into a pint of rocky road ice cream- straight from the carton because, Minato's ramblings about germs and saliva and _ew, Kushina, please get a bowl_ aside, she didn't see the point of needlessly creating more dishes for him to wash later. She was doing him a favor, really.

"I'm not so sure about this color." Her voice was absent, but loud enough to carry to Minato down the hall. "Rin-chan said that it looked nice, but I think it's just a little _too_ pink, don't you?"

"Um, Kushina-chan?"

"Yes-" She glanced up and froze, spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Minato, why is our son covered in toothpaste?"

Her husband smiled nervously as he clutched the squirming bundle of minty-fresh toddler closer to his chest. "Because the dentist said he was old enough to learn how to brush his teeth on his own, as long as one of us watches him until he gets the hang of it."

She stabbed the spoon deep into the block of ice cream. Minato flinched. "Yes, I know that part. Why weren't you watching him?"

Minato hitched his human shield- ahem, his _son_- up a little higher before answering, "Because I might have turned my back for _one second_ to get a new bar of soap for the shower."

"Really."

Minato whimpered a little. Naruto, hating to see his daddy so upset, smeared some toothpaste across his mouth to cheer him up.

While Kushina was clinging to her angry facade with both hands- Rin and Kakashi would _die_ when she told them about this- Jiraiya let himself in through the front door. He made it two steps into the apartment before stopping dead, eyes fixed on his apprentice and godson.

Naruto smiled jubilantly through the blueish-white paste and reached toward Jiraiya. "Ji-ji-chan!"

Jiraiya burst into howling laughter, dropped the sack of groceries- radishes and potatoes for tonight's stew- onto a nearby table, and walked right back out the door.

Poor Naruto was so disappointed.

Kushina finally gave into her giggles as she plucked the spoon from its now slightly-melted perch. "You two are the cutest things I've ever seen. Now go clean yourselves up so you can find Jiraiya-chan and go buy some more toothpaste."

She ignored Minato's grumbles and spooned another chunk of peanut-and-marshmallow goodness into her mouth. She loved being a mother.


	2. Vacation

**Title:** Vacation  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 275-ish  
**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, Sakura is ignoring them, and Kakashi just wants to read his book in peace. Team 7 at the beach.  
**Warnings:** Naruto and Sasuke beating each other up in the background, but if you watch the show, that shouldn't bother you much.**  
****Author's Notes:** Written for naruto100's challenge, "Imperfect Paradise."

Sakura sighed happily as she stretched out on her beach towel, absorbing the warm, relaxing sunshine. She was going to have such an awesome tan when she got back to Konoha.

"Sakura."

She cracked an eye to see Kakashi standing above her, sporting swim trunks, a t-shirt, and a white washcloth wrapped around his face. She scowled and hoped some little kid would come along and pull it off just to spite him.

"Hey, sensei, what's up?"

"What are Sasuke and Naruto doing?"

She followed his gaze to where her two boys were apparently trying to drown each other in the tide pools. "Oh, them? Naruto ate the last banana, Sasuke got pissed, and now they're fighting. You know, same old, same old."

"Huh." Kakashi watched with mild interest as Naruto summoned Gamatatsu, who landed with a slimy-sounding _spat_ on Sasuke's face. He hoped Naruto knew that salt water was bad for frogs.

He turned back to his one mostly-sane student. "And you're not going to stop them?"

Sakura smiled, teeth flashing Gai-style in the sunlight. "Nope. I'm on _vacation_, sensei. That means for the next four days, those two aren't my problem."

"So if you see them disappear under water for more than five minutes, you're not going to help?"

"One- Naruto swims like a freaking _fish_; he won't drown, and he won't let Sasuke, either. And two-" she pointed a finger to a spot further down the beach, "there's a lifeguard on duty."

"...Right. Do you want anything before I go back to the hotel?"

"Some more tanning lotion and some chocolate cake would be wonderful."

"Right. I'll get right on that."


	3. Exceptions

Just a collection of the Naruto drabbles that have been sitting on my hard drive for a while. Updates will be sporadic at best.

**Title:** Exceptions  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Minato is sulking in his office. Kushina disapproves and had no problem letting anyone in a half-mild radius know it.  
**Warning/s:** Spoilers if you don't know who Minato and Kushina are, light swearing.  
**Word Count:** 310-ish  
**Author's Notes:** Written for naruto_ldws, week one on livejournal. Challenge was "Open the Door!"

Kushina scowled at the two ANBU who barred her way. "Do you mind? I'm here to see Mi- Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama has given strict orders that he is not to be disturbed."

The redhead's frown deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think he'll make an exception."

"Sorry, no exceptions."

Kushina forced an impatient huff through her teeth as she wondered if idiocy was a required character trait for black ops. "You sure about that?"

"Extremely."

Well, they'd asked for it.

Kushina drew in a deep breath, then bellowed, "HEY, MINATO! Come out here and tell these bastards to let me in!"

The door behind the two shocked ANBU didn't open.

The kunoichi made an impatient noise. "Don't act like you can't hear me! I KNOW you're in there sulking and I'm not leaving until you're over whatever the hell is the matter with you, so unless you want to see what a battle axe can do to two inches of pine, I suggest you _open this damn door_ before I-"

The Yondaime Hokage snatched the door open, looking thoroughly put out. "Kushina! How many times have I told you, you can't just-"

Kushina rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and shoved his chest, pushing him back into his office. "Undermining the Hokage's authority is unprofessional, I shouldn't shout indoors, blah blah blah. You'll forgive me in time, I promise." She shot a cheery smile and a "thanks, boys!" over her shoulder to the two guards before slamming the door behind her.

After taking a few minutes to recover, one of the ANBU shook his head as he turned his back to the door. "Jiraiya-sama was right; Hokage-sama _is_ in love with a madwoman."


	4. Scandalous

**Title:** Scandalous  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 223  
**Summary:** Shizune and Tsunade have a little chat about Anko's love life.  
**Warnings:** Depends entirely on how vivid your imagination is.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for iTunes shuffle challenge. Song was "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi.

Shizune sipped her tea serenely as she watched the scene on the street below unfold.

Tsunade, always looking for a way to avoid her work, popped her head over Shizune's shoulder. "What's so interesting?"

"Oh, nothing much. Anko-san just bagged another one."

Tsunade sighed knowingly before returning to her desk. "Wonderful. Which unsuspecting soul is she torturing this week? Raidou? Aoba?"

"No, those two were last month. This one's a civilian- Oma-something, I think. He works at one of the food stands near the south gate."

"Ah. I suppose by now all the shinobi men have heard about her reputation."

"Maybe she just wanted a little variety."

"Or maybe that little rumor about what she did to Izumo spread through the jounin grapevine and they're all smart enough to stay away."

"Hm."

"Either way, I hope she gets this out of her system soon. If she keeps running through them at this rate, there'll be no straight men left in Konoha who aren't completely traumatized."

Shizune turned from the window with a teasing grin. "Why the sudden interest, Tsunade-sama? Not looking for a boy toy yourself, are you?"

"No, but I do have you and Sakura to think of, even if the two of you seem to be married to your jobs sometimes."

Shizune smiled and took another drink. "You're so thoughtful, Tsunade-sama."


	5. I Can Has?

**Title:** I Can Has?  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 383  
**Summary:** If Kushina keeps running face-first into trees like this, she's going to either give herself a concussion or mess up that pretty face. Minato, Kushina, and youthful!Gai.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers if you don't know who Minato and Kushina are. Oh, and Minato being grumpy and Gai being.. Gai.  
**Author's Notes:** ...don't even ask. When I think chat speak, I think Uzumaki.

Minato heard the unpleasantly familiar crash of tree upon flesh somewhere to his left and dispatched the last Iwa-nin just in time to see Kushina falling away from a quivering branch, eyes crossed and mouth gaping.

She had been operating out of Konoha for almost six months now, and she still hadn't gotten used to maneuvering around the forest. He felt more chagrined than amused; seeing the village loudmouth crash face-first into a tree had been funny at first, but after the sixth time or so, it started to get old. They were definitely going to work on that the next time they trained together.

"Kushina-san!" A green blur crashed through the growth and fell to her side, instantly checking her pulse. "Kushina-san, please speak to me! Such a crushing blow to a so delicate a flower cannot-"

Minato bit back a snort at the thought of how Kushina would react to being called a "delicate flower" if she had been alert enough to hear it. "Calm down, Gai-kun. She'll live, I promise."

"But Minato-taicho-"

"Uzumaki-san!" he interrupted in his most authoritative voice.

On reflex, she sat up and snapped to attention. "Sir!" Her eyes were still glazed over and she sounded like she was speaking through a mouthful of cotton balls, but at least she seemed to remember her name.

"Do you think you'll able to get back to Konoha on your own?"

"…Wha?"

Minato spoke slowly and clearly, as if to a small child. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"I can has carry?"

Minato sighed and took that as a yes.

"Um, Minato-taicho, is Kushina-san… going to be okay?" Gai was now looking at her as if she had sprouted an extra arm out of her forehead.

"Don't worry, her grammar is always that atrocious. Think you can carry your pack along with ours?"

Stupid question. "I would be honored to bear such a burden so that you may safely escort Kushina-san back to the village! If I am unable to tote such a load, I will do five hundred push ups!"

Minato squinted at the sparkles dancing off of Gai's too-white teeth and thought he felt the beginnings of a migraine behind his eyes.


	6. Stranger

**Title:** Stranger  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** One day Anko will stop giving him what he wants. Today just isn't that day.  
**Warning/s:** Nada  
**Word Count:** 383  
**Author's Note:** Written for naruto_ldws week two. Challenge was selected lyrics from "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

_"You grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell 'em your name"_

Anko felt her stomach clench unpleasantly as she examined the man in front of her. His features were foreign to her- close-cropped brown hair, button nose, short and slender build- but she knew him in an instant. Same aloof, slightly amused expression. Same fever-yellow eyes. Same cloying scent, like a pile of wet leaves that had been left to rot. He met her gaze, but kept his face free of surprise or recognition.

_(She knew he recognized her. He had damn well better remember her face, after everything he'd done.)_

The Sand chuunin to her left quietly explained. "We caught him sniffing around outside the Kazekage's tower. He wasn't doing anything suspicious enough to question him formally, but a few of us have a bad feeling about him. He says he's from the Fire Country; we were wondering if he was wanted for any crimes there that we could detain him on."

"What, I'm supposed to know the face of every petty criminal in the Fire Country just because I'm from Konoha?"

The chuunin pursed his chapped lips in irritation. "He's a shinobi, and not a bad one, either. He managed to evade two sentry patrols and the gate guard, and we think he's been suppressing his chakra levels- trying to seem weaker than he actually is."

Anko tightened her lips around a derogatory comment about the quality of Suna's sentries and waited for the sand nin to continue.

"Look, we're not asking for an exact name or crime or anything; we just want to know if you recognize him from any of Konoha's bingo books or something."

She turned her eyes back to the prisoner, who was looking at her with vague interest, as if her answer meant nothing to him. There was no silent plea for help in his eyes, but then, she didn't expect one. He had never been the type to ask for anything that he knew someone would give him anyway.

Anko chose her lie carefully. "I've never seen this man's face before in my life."

---

An hour later the sand chuunin are back on patrol, Anko is skipping a meeting with the Kazekage to get well and truly hammered, and Orochimaru is running back to the Sound Country at top speed without a single backward thought.

---

A/N: Since this is the last of my old drabbles, I'm going to start taking requests for a while. Just review or message me with the character(s) and prompt of your choice and I'll see what I can do with that. I don't do slash or smut, but other than that I'll do my best. =D (I also don't follow the anime, so if you're requesting a filler character, you probably need to include a little info.)


	7. A Mother's Job

Um... wow. Soo sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus- AP classes and tennis and band kind of took over my life and beat my muse over the head with a blunt object. Now that I'm done with school (read: graduating) I should have more time to write and post. I hope.

**Title:** A Mother's Job  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Mikoto just wants to help her son. Itachi, Mikoto, pre-massacre.  
**Warning/s:** None  
**Word Count:** 820-ish  
**Author's Note:** Written, like, a year and a half ago (ie. right before the big Uchiha brothers fight and Madara's Big Reveal).  
**Dedication:** To the wonderful kalliel as her (very late) birthday present. Enjoy, hon!

"Itachi, let me see your arm, please."

The boy looked up from where he had been unwrapping the bandages around his legs and stared at his mother with something that was not quite suspicion as she sat down next to him, first aid kit in hand. "It's no big deal, Mom- just a few scrapes and burns from training."

"I know, I know," Mikoto said, still pulling things from the small white box, "but I still want to clean it up for you; we don't want you getting an infection, after all." Itachi rolled his eyes (they both knew that the wounds would heal up fine on their own) but shrugged and proffered the arm anyway. She dampened a large pad of gauze in alcohol before gently taking his wrist. "Now this may sting a little..." She chuckled a little as his eyebrow twitched the slightest bit. He must have forgotten that when she said "sting a little" she really meant "make you feel like your whole arm is on fire." Of course, he had to be the little tough guy and act like it didn't hurt...

"Itachi, son" she started, still wiping at the scraped up skin, "are you alright?" Out of the corner of her eye, he saw him glance at her as if she had just asked whether or not the sky was blue.

"Mom, I'm not going to die from first-degree burns, I promise."

"You know what I mean, Itachi." She paused in her work, letting the disinfectant soak the cuts as she looked him in the eye. He didn't look well, she noticed. His face looked drawn, pinched- like he wasn't getting enough food or rest. That made no sense, since she personally made sure that he ate and slept as much as any boy his age needed to. Maybe she should request that he be sent on missions with some of the older, more responsible jounin; somehow she didn't think that those young, hot-headed ANBU that he worked with were very concerned about his health...

He broke her train of thought by ending their abrupt stare-down. "I'm fine," he muttered, looking down at his toes. "I'm just... my missions have gotten tougher and more frequent lately."

"You could always ask Hokage-sama to ease up on you for a while," she suggested lightly as she wiped away the residue of the alcohol with a clean cloth.

Itachi let out something between a scoff and a snort. "It's fine- I need the challenge. I was getting bored with B-ranks, anyway." His thought of a_nd you know that Father would never allow it_, went unspoken, but clearly understood.

She began gently applying salve to the burns. "So, besides your missions, is everything else okay?"

"...Yeah, it's fine. I'm just a little tired, is all."

He still had not looked her in the eye.

Mikoto placed her hand in his, giving it the tiniest of squeezes. "Itachi, son," she tilted her head to better see his face behind the curtain of his bangs, "if you ever need to talk, you can come to me." He glanced at her briefly out of the corner of his eye, before looking back to the dirt. She bit her lip, deciding on whether or not she should gamble and mention... "If you ever- I don't tell your father everything, you know."

His eyes shot to hers, and she bit back a relieved sigh. So there _was _something wrong, something that he didn't want Fugaku to know about... His hand tightened around hers, the only sign of whatever internal argument he was having. She gave him a small, encouraging smile- _come on, baby, you can talk to me. You can trust your mama_. Something in his face changed, and suddenly he was not Uchiha Itachi, renowned genius, Sharingan prodigy, the pride of his clan- he was just a barely-teenage boy with a big problem who had grown so used to not needing help that he had forgotten how to ask for it.

She ran her thumb over his wrist, trying to coax him without scaring him away. Finally, she would find out what had been bothering her boy; for once, she'd be able to _help_-

A door slammed, and Fugaku's voice rang through the house. "Itachi, are you here?"

The boy's face shifted again, and the stoic prodigy was back. "No, Mom, there's nothing," he said, looking her in the eye this time.

It worried her that he could lie to her like that.

Still, she faked a smile as she released his hand and went back to work. Fugaku did not appear as she bandaged the arm from elbow to fingertip; he must have been waiting semi-patiently for his son to come to him.

As Itachi thanked her and rose to go see what Fugaku needed, she hoped that the boy now knew that he could come to her, too.

--

Requests are still open, and I'll hopefully update at least once before the end of the month. Hope you enjoyed! =)


	8. Punishment

**Title:** Punishment  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 226  
**Summary:** Sakura understands why she has to put up with Sai.  
**Warnings:** Um, shortness?  
**Author's Not****es: **Another old one. Thanks very much to everyone who has reviewed, faved and added to story alert! It means a lot to me to know that people are reading.**  
**

Naruto doesn't know why she tries so hard with Sai.

Yamato might know, but doesn't mention it, probably because he is too relieved that he isn't the only one trying to keep their little pseudo-team together to press the issue.

Tsunade not only knows; she understands, and says nothing.

Sakura has only just started to figure it out, with every half-glance of dark hair on pale skin, every hopeful thrill and nauseating disappointment.

He is her punishment. He is a reminder of everything she hasn't done, of the promise she still hasn't kept. He is the penance for her failure.

Sakura has always owned up to her mistakes, and this one (because anything having to do with _him _is just one big mistake on her part) is no different. She sees it as a test of her new maturity, just another burden to force some strength into her still-frail shoulders. That's why when even Naruto- _Naruto_, who can make friends with a block of ice if it will stay frozen long enough- gives up on Sai, she takes a deep, frustrated breath, clenches her fists until her nails bite though her gloves and skin, and tries again.

She has, after all, always been a glutton for punishment. No one can chase after Uchiha Sasuke for so many years without developing a bit of a masochistic streak.

---

Requests are still open!


	9. You Are The Problem

**Title:** You Are The Problem  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 545-ish  
**Summary:** Three of our favorite kunoichi decide to drink away their guy troubles, while Hinata looks on in horror. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, no parings.  
**Warnings:** Um, drunkeness and feminism.  
**Author's Notes:** A little update before I head to NYC for a week. Written as part of a multi-fandom challenge thing with the prompt: "You. _You _are the problem."

---

"I don't understand why he doesn't _get it_," a very smashed Sakura moaned as she slumped against the bar.

"Me _either_," an equally smashed Ino groaned in agreement, almost spilling her drink in her agitation.

"It's because they ain't got no _brains_," a slightly more composed Tenten responded, glaring at her drink as if it had done her some deep personal harm. "All because they're doin' all their thinking with their little heads and not their big ones."

Sakura and Ino erupted into a bout of Jiraiya-esque snickers. "Well, I don't know about _your _boyfriend," Ino tittered, "but _mine_-"

Seated on Tenten's other side, Hinata stirred her ice water extra fast and tried to ignore her friends' outbursts. The barkeep, eying the other three kunoichi warily, asked (for the third time in an hour) if he could get her anything else.

"No, I'm fine," Hinata muttered, taking her hands away from her glass. "I'm the, um, 'designated-Dave' tonight."

"That's right, Hinata-chyan~" Tenten cried as she threw an arm around the younger girl's stiff shoulders. "'Cause you're just about the best friend a girl could ask for. You _take care _of us. Not like those stupid boy _stupid-heads_." Tenten then shot a glare at the hovering barkeep, who, as far as Hinata knew, had never done more than keep the weapon's master supplied with a near-constant flow of whiskey and bahama mamas.

"I'll go get you another glass of water, sugar," he muttered, walking toward the opposite end of the bar.

Tenten's incensed cry of "Sugar? Who the hell are you callin' _sugar_?" sounded through the bar and deafened Hinata enough that she had trouble hearing Ino ask, sullenly, why _she _wasn't drowning her sorrows in cheap alcohol and sisterhood.

"Um, because I have a kind, considerate boyfriend who understands me and worships the ground I walk on?"

She was spared the barrage of weapons, punches and scratches that was sure to follow her comment by the entrance of the aforementioned stupid boy stupid-heads.

Sakura, huffing, slammed her drink down and marched (or weaved, whichever) away from the bar to point an accusing finger at the new arrivals. "_You_," she shrieked, indicating the whole crowd of stupid-heads. "_You _are the problem."

"Yeah," Ino added as she stumbled up to stand by her friend-slash-fellow feminist. "You and your stupid boy pe-"

"Ne, Ino-chan, don't you think it's time to go home now?" Hinata said quickly, jumping in front of the rabid-looking kunoichi as if to shield the boys. "We can go get some rocky road and some chocolates and spend the whole night talking about how much we hate men and their stupid boy-" she winced "-parts."

Ino looked speculatively off into space. "I do love Rocky Road..."

"Ino, _focus_," Tenten shouted, joining Sakura in pointing toward the objects of their anger who, in a moment of blinding stupidity, remained rooted just inside the bar (and well within striking distance, the _idiots_).

"Oh, right." Ino snapped to attention. "GET 'EM!"

Hinata suppressed a squeak as her three friends flew past her and proceeded to tear into the group of boys still staring dumbfounded at their approaching doom. Sighing in defeat, she plopped down at the bar and raised a tired forefinger. "I'll take that drink now, please."

---

Requests are still open! =)


	10. Dizzy

**Title:** Dizzy  
**Rating:** K**  
Word Count:** About 520**  
****Summary:** The after-effects of Neji's first attempt at the Kaiten. Slight NejiTen, if you squint.  
**Warnings:** A mention of vomiting and -gasp- present-tense.  
**Author's Note:** Another old one. Sorry for the major lack of updates lately; my Naruto muse has died apparently and I haven't figured out how to revive it yet. =( Requests are still open, though.

"You ready?" she asks, frowning, and he nods curtly. They are both tense, and for good reason- attempting any new jutsu is dangerous, especially one as potentially lethal as this. Sure, Neji has seen his uncle perform the Kaiten plenty of times, and he has a fairly good idea of how it works, but should one little thing go wrong- like him releasing the wrong amount of chakra- things could get very nasty, very fast- too little, and he would have a new appreciation of how a pincushion felt, too much, and she could end up half a mile away with fifteen different types of weapons pinning her to the ground. Still, she trusts his control, and he knows she's fast enough to get out of the way if things go wrong, so it's a risk they're willing to take.

She pulls out a scroll- just one for now- and he activates his byakugan as he takes his stance, watching her intently for any sign of movement. The second she springs into the air, he begins to spin. _Faster, faster,_ he tells himself, blocking out everything but the chakra within him and the weapons flying towards him. _Tighter spin, more chakra there, a little less there, and BLOCK THAT KUNAI, YOU IDIOT!_ His instincts and reflexes are screaming at him, and while he's still trying to keep up, he can already tell that this _isn't working_. She's still throwing, though, so he has to keep spinning, even though he's never done it this long before and he's getting a little dizzy and _OKAY, Tenten, that's enough with the throwing now!_ She _finally_ runs out of weapons and he stops the jutsu, falling to his knees in the middle of an uneven ameoba-shaped crater. She looks as disappointed as he feels when she surveys their work; whether it's because he didn't nail it on the first try or because she still only managed to hit him a measly six times, Neji doesn't know and can't think straight enough right now to figure it out.

She doubles over, trying to catch her breath. "Well," she gasps, "it's not perfect, but it's not bad for a first try, and you still blocked most of them, so-" Neji doesn't hear the rest of her assessment; he's too busy emptying his churning stomach into a nearby clump of bushes. She notices this and comes over to rub his back as he kneels there, disoriented. She manages to turn him over and places a cooling hand on his cheek as he tries to get his bearings.

"Tenten, will you stop moving around? It's giving me a headache."

"I'm not moving, Neji."

"Whatever. And tell those trees to stop spinning, too- it's really annoying."

"…Oh, we have a _lot_ of work to do."

"You just wait until I can stand up again."

"Yeah, yeah. Now settle down, Hyuuga, or I'll braid your hair into the bushes."


End file.
